a dreamlike vacation
by sanasonia
Summary: obliged to go to a private island to grasp a role ,kyoko find herself stuck with ren in the island where things will develop in a inexpected way between them !
1. the island

**_This story happened after ren realized his feelings for kyoko and she still didn't t notice her own enjoy!_**

**_I do not own skip beat!_**

* * *

"mogami kun, I heard from your manager that you have difficulties grasping your new character. I heard it's about a girl who gets stuck in an island, and since there will be soon Christmas holidays so shooting will have to stop for two weeks I would like you a stay in a close friend's private tropical island, there is a mansion with all means of comfort so take your time to understand your character it's your new love me assignment"

"But president…."

"No buts, it's your job so you ought to do it, don t you want to be a superstar? "

"YES SIR! "

"Ah and by the way, you won't take any language. Jelly will give you a suitcase and that is the only thing you are allowed to take. The private jet will be waiting for you at 6 am so be on time "

The president looked at kyoko as she left his office, then started grinning wickedly as he thought,

'Of course I never said that you would be alone on that island '

Back at durayama ,kyoko kept on thinking about the strange assignment that was handed to her ,

' it's true that it would be great to practice in an isolated island, but still it's too much if it wasn't an order I would have never accepted it too much money is wasted …oh well it doesn't matter …'

The next morning she was leaving with her suitcase -that she made sure to pick from her favorite witch -in hand. the trip took six hours by the time they arrived kyoko had already slept in the comfy jet 3 times at least .she didn't know what to expect the night before, so she spent her night thinking about her trip .

Once at the island, the jet quickly left leaving her alone in the middle of nowhere that made her think about yukino the girl who liked sailing for the sake of being alone ' so this is the kind of solitude she longed for I kind of understand the feeling..' the mansion was like 2 km far from the landing point and just as far from the beach .there was a diversity of trees around her ,and the smell was very natural ,she inhaled and exhaled and then she started singing while trying to find her way in the very dense forest. She felt like an adventurer and the thought pleased her. the mansion was getting closer and closer and she started admiring how the building fed in with the nature that surrounded it the place was magical just like a fairy tale, 'there must be a secret place around here ,a place where fairies gather I must find them and be friends with them 'soon she was a the doorstep she used the keys the president gave her to get in and then she gasped in shock .inside the place was like an ancient castle, that only emphasized the fact that she felt herself in wonderland . She stepped inside and memorized every detail of her new surroundings, and then she climbed the acoustic stairway to the second floor where the master bedroom was assigned to her. She entered it and was no more chocked by the elegance of it, after what she already saw.

The room looked like those model bedrooms you only saw in magazines, with a super large bed, a closet as big as the room and a bathroom decorated by a magnificent sculpture.

After discovering the rest of the house, kyoko got back to her appointed room then decided to arrange her clothes in the closet. She opened the suitcase that was giving to her and…'GOD WHAT IS THIS. Jelly must have giving me the wrong suitcase otherwise why would I need …lingerie? '

She placed the clothes in the closet thinking that she was alone anyways so this wasn't a problem. Among the clothes there was also swimsuits 'that would be very useful …what am I thinking? I'm here for work. Well now I will have to rest and I will start with the handwork tomorrow morning …'

* * *

**i will publish the next chapter as soon as i finish editing it i hope that you liked the start of this story **

**i look forward to your reviews ^^ take care !**


	2. yukino

**i do not own skip beat !**

**things are getting heated up from this chapter on enjoy^^!**

* * *

The next morning she got up early, she put on one of the swimsuits she has got , and some sandals she found there ' it wouldn't be very practical in the jungle but that's all I have got for now '.

She took off to the jungle where she decided to take a breakfast that she would have worked on getting

' just like yukino would have done since she lost all of her possessions in the storm' then aloud she screamed

"I M A SHIPWRECK SURVIVOR AND MY NAME IS YUKINO!" the moment she screamed that yukino's spirit took over kyoko's body …

'Food' she thought 'I need food I'm starving I could gather some fruit to begin with. This is a tropical island so there must be fruit in it'

after 2 hours of search ,she indeed found bananas ,mangos and a variety of others …she was delighted by what she found ,especially that it would mean that it would put an end to her hunger.

'Next I need to find a place near a river where I can build a tent of reed, and hopefully if I can do so I will try to fish. Fruit is good but I need more substantial aliments…'

That's how yukino spent her day in that island .Alone, most of the time hungry and exasperated. Sailing is one thing she is used to do but she usually brings her food with her so this lifestyle was completely new to her. Despite the tiredness she somehow enjoyed a point she got so exhausted that she fell asleep in the feet of a tree...

Meanwhile in Tokyo, ren finished early his remaining shooting scenes and was prepared to travel to a place he likes a lot, the trip was scheduled to be in the afternoon so at 1 pm he was already in his flight wishing that he could take his beloved kyoko with him 'life is unfair 'he thought whilst looking at the clouds.

Kuoko woke up several hours later, she immediately took the way back to 'the castle 'as she called it, she was quiet satisfied with what she has accomplished .she understood some important parts of her new character- whom as a child used to live in the countryside and was homeschooled –this solitude, she felt that after going back to Tokyo she would miss it.

It was dark by the time she was at the mansion's doorstep she headed to the kitchen fixed herself a quick dinner, took a long shower wore one of the lingerie …then fell immediately asleep on the supersized bed …

It was the night when the jet finally landed; ren looked at his surroundings it was just as he left it the last time he came. He headed straight to the house and without turning the lights on he went to his bedroom-removed his clothes while walking -where he jumped on his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. waking up

**_I'M ALREADY AT THE TIRTH CHAPTER OMG, THINGS ARE GETTING MORE INTERESTING I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ^^_**

**_I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!_**

* * *

A faint light slipped into the room as the morning sun rose ,birds chirped in perfect harmony as a nice smell of forest , luxury and something else she couldn't identify enrobed her senses , that is how kyoko woke up the next morning .under her covers she felt warm.

'It's so warm ...Today I will just lazy around 'she was gaining consciousness little by little and soon she thought 'something heavy is on my waist …remove it '

she turned around to see what was weighting on her, opened her eyes slowly and then went silent with shock .there was a body next to hers 'WHAT'S A naked BLOND DOING ON MY BED IN A ISOLATED ISLAND?' that's when she finally found her voice and let out a long scream that woke up the sleeping blond guy who was as STUPIFIED as she was .she quickly got up of bed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO ME "her thoughts were erratic and she kept thinking 'my purity? Did I lose my purity? How does that happen anyways?! '

"mogami san…?"

Kuon was surprised, that was too much information to digest, first of all what was kyoko doing on his island? And more importantly why was she on his bed wearing only lingerie that left very little to the imagination? 'What a beautiful body she has got… 'That thought made him lose his mind. Ignoring kyoko and her chronic hysteria he locked himself in the bathroom.

Kyoko's train of thoughts was getting more chaotic by the second, but she still couldn't help but admit that the person who just excited the room was extremely handsome, he was very tall ' almost as tall as tsuruga san' with a muscular body ,oval face, blond strawberry hair and profound grey eyes, that makes you feel like he can look at your very soul ,and then when he spoke her name his voice was very sensual …that made her shiver.

'Wait a minute 'she thought 'how in the world did he know my name? …maybe it's the owner I mean president did say that this is a friend's house, what should I do? my next flight is supposed to be in two weeks and as far as communication is concerned I know that this place has no phone signal nor internet signal I did verify the first day I came, this means I'm stuck with a handsome stranger for two weeks it doesn't sound too bad 'then biting her tongue she thought 'pervert kyoko why are you thinking like that '

Inside the bathroom,ren looked at himself in the mirror while thinking 'it's like my wish came true no no this is isn't a coincidence ,,,this must be one of the president's schemes to get us together ,he must have known That I would be coming here and thus sent mogami-kun too and we will have to live together for two weeks. I wonder if it would be okay to present myself as ren tsuruga and tell her the truth. But then I will have to tell her about rick and she risks to end up hating me...no I better keep my identity a secret and to do so, I must keep my distances from her ..it means being mean to her and I can't bear to do so 'well I have already been here for half an hour so I better go confront her and improvise …'

He opened the bathroom door and found a kneeling kyoko screaming "I Am SORRY MR OWNER, I Am SURE THE PRESIDENT DID A MISTAKE. I SHOULDN T BE HERE I Am SORRY I Am REALLY SORRY" the position kyoko was in while kneeling made some curves stand out even more, and ren couldn't endure the sight without having a biological reaction occur to him and so he slammed the door in her face 'GOD mogami san can be so oblivious sometimes why is she wearing that thing ..I will have to try to get out without looking at her'

He opened the door again this time set on not looking, helped her get up then calmed her down.

"so you must be mogami san that the president told me about, but he didn't specify the time that you would be coming to my island and so now as you can see we are stuck together "

"I see, I'm sorry for causing you disturbance this morning owner san, I hope you excuse my behavior. by the way do you have stomachaches? I could be helpful about that "

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!"

'ohhoho he hates you kyoko 'said the demons who sensing the tense atmosphere showed up 'he obviously doesn't want you here ,he isn't even looking at you this is the worst situation you could ever dream of kekekkekeke'

Kyoko got up then, saying " oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to prey on your business owner san I'm really sorry, I will go for now arrange my clothes in another room, and I would like to be helpful so I will take over the house chores for the next remaining weeks " she said all that in a hurt tone .

'Oh god I hurt her, she looks so petite when she is down I feel like holding her …NO I should not do that I should not look 'better be mean till the end'

"And would you please wear something more decent what kind of outfit is that?"

That's when kyoko realized she was wearing lingerie "NOOOOOOOOOOO "she screamed while fleeing the room.

'How can I ever make a move on someone so naïve, the president's logic can be so twisted 'and then he got up to arrange his clothes in the closet and found all of kyoko's lingerie.

' ah I see now so this must be another one of the president's schemes I must take those to her and maybe also give her some of my shirts …or maybe not, no no I must get her to cover up that body otherwise I won't be able to hold back anymore'.

After arranging his clothes he got out searching for kyoko he could hear her crying from inside the guest bedroom and that where he went.

Knock knock …

Silence.

He smiled widely then pushed the door open she was crawling on herself in one side of the room sobbing. her bright golden eyes looking at him she looked even more enticing …then he felt himself going out of control taking the clothes to the bed ,he quickly left her ,regretting not being able to hold her hard against him.

* * *

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? WAS IT GOOD?_**

**_I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING ^^_**

**_I would like to thank all the people who viewed ,followed ,favorited ,or reviewed my story so far this Is only my second one so I was a little afraid people won't like it but thank you for your support take care ^^_**


	4. truths 1

**_Well here is the fourth chapter it's longer than the 3 others I'm sorry about that I get zealous once I start writing ,so I can't control that I hope you enjoy this chapter too…I will try to publish every day one chapter or two ,,,so wait for it on a daily basis._**

**_I would like to thank anyone who read this far in my story ^^ ! _**

**_I do not own skip beat !_**

* * *

It had been a week since they interacted with each other ,ren set on not revealing his identity shunned her, he would spend his days discovering the jungle or in the beach ,and she thinking that he doesn't like her would get out of his way so she spends her days either doing the house chores, cooking their food or thinking about her new character .she still didn't understand why would yukino like sailing so much ,it's true her father was a sailor and she loved him but that doesn't t mean that she would start to love the sea just because of that ,besides her father did die in a storm IN THE SEA. so why would she love that very element that took her dearest father away ,kyoko was stuck in a maze not understanding her character whatever she did ,but she was far from giving up 'I would figure yukino out one way or another 'she thought .

It was nearly lunch time, when kyoko finally dared showing up downstairs, she was wearing one of ren big t-shirts she quickly put on an apron and started making lunch .after crying for a while that first day she decided to get her bearings together and make the best out of the situation, this new arrangement meant that she would be spending less time working on her character and more time satisfying the mean owner 'somehow the situation reminds me of my time with father'

The owner was nowhere to be seen so she decided to leave his lunch on the table, while she took care of the house chores .Now that she was actually looking and not just admiring the beauty of the house she noticed that there was a lot of impressive works of art all around the mansion but what got her surprised was the family picture in the living room that she noticed whilst cleaning ,there was three people in it and one of them was no other then kuu hizuru at his left was two blonds a beautiful women and a cute little boy …'this must be him 'she thought ' the owner is actually kuon no wonder I thought he was kind of familiar so he is father's son '

That thought comforted her a bit, seeing that she knew the identity of the owner and that he was none other than the 'kuon', kuu was so proud of 'he isn't a bad person I must be able to became friends with him …now that I think about it tsuruga san was mean to me at the beginning too…'she was still in the living room sitting on a very comfortable couch and that is where she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the beach ren was looking at the sunset ,he had been out of the house for hours now figuring that he would make her feel more at ease by freeing her way since their relationship wasn't a friendly one.

At night, he headed back home he entered the kitchen and that's when he noticed the food on the table he smiled 'so she did eat something after all I'm glad .but where is she? Don't tell me she plans on spending the rest of her vacation in the guest bedroom maybe I should drop off the mean act after all it doesn't matter if she hates me I want to be with her '

He searched for her downstairs and spotted her on the living room's couch sleeping, she looked like the cutest thing ever with one of his oversized shirt on, she was drooling a little smile on her face. he approached her slowly awed by the view in front of him took a picture of her with the digital camera he was carrying around, then sat next to her caressing her face ,breathing in her scent she was beautiful and he felt like his heart is soon going to fly out of his chest too much it was beating …he closed the distance between their lips and put a little kiss on her seductive lips, she then opened her mouth slightly and whispered in a low voice "tsuruga san …please " .

That scared him to thought that she awoke and recognized him but it seemed she was only dreaming of...him .as the realization hit him he started grinning like crazy 'kyoko dreamt of me she said please so she must have asked something of me I would like to know what that was …'

He kept on caressing her face while smiling .that constant movement woke up kyoko, she opened her eyes to a smiling kuon, shock was evident in her eyes as she immediately got up …

"hizuri san ..?"

Kuon was taken aback "how do you know that name ?"

"OH I saw this photo of father ...I mean hizuri kuu with you when you were younger probably and a blond women that must be your mother and I figured that you would be kuon hizuri"she said while showing him the photo.

"I see ..That is right" 'good thing that she already started calling him father that would make things easier for her in the future '

"I'm sorry to prey on your business but are you an actor like father? I mean the last time I was with him he kept on talking about the younger you but he never mentioned your actual self "

He considered the question for a while then said "yes I am "

"Then you must be as skilled as father "she said happily "have you ever been in a Japanese production before? "

"Yes I sometimes co-stared with the actor tsuruga ren "'actually it's all the time' he thought amused.

"I guess you have, I mean in a production of his I rarely notice anyone else a part from him so..."

"Why is that? "

"Because he is a wonderful actor and my respected sempai "

'And here I've gotten my hopes up for a second 'he thought whilst sighing 'what about I play a little game with her …'

He leaned on her with all of his height than said in a seductive voice "you think he is better than me?"

"hizuri san …I'm sorry I never meant to insinuate anything…"

"Why don't you drop the formality kyoko…you can call me kuon since you already call kuu father "

"Ah you mean I can call you kuon oni -san, sure I would be happy to"

Kuon sighed exasperated 'how can someone be so dense as not to realize when someone is flirting with them '

"No I meant you can call me kuon no honorifics, actually I have a honorifics complex so I would prefer you do not use one " he said while sitting back on the couch 'well that wouldn't be lying since I just got one'

"Ok k-kuon"she replied.

'YES finally some progress '

"kyoko have you had dinner yet ?"

"No, not yet if you would like I will fix something up quickly for both of us"

"Sure"

She smiled while exciting the room 'I knew he was a nice person he even accepted having dinner with me but why was he so close to me when I woke up? Well it doesn't matter '

and then she gasped when she remembered the dream ;she was in her setsuka heel character her brother on top of her, the next thing she knew he was kissing her and she felt setsu character drift away while she kyoko started moaning and whispering "tsuruga san.. please …more "and he did please her more caressing her in the face his hands memorizing every trait of her …his hands was obviously going to wander in more intimate places if she didn't wake up…

' why am I thinking like that …I have been having this kind of thoughts for a while now it feels just like I am in love…OMG! now that I think about it maybe… I remember that I started feeling strange just like this when I had just fallen in love with fuwa, I will ask kuon what he thinks about this he looks like a Casanova so he must know.. '

Kuon followed his love to the kitchen where she started preparing their meal it reminded him of all those other moments when she came to his apartment to cook for him, watching her work was a very entertaining sight …

When she finished the cooking he helped her set the table where they sat in an awkward silence "so kyoko you are an actress right? Have you ever done an erotic scene before "he saw the blush on her face and started laughing internally" no, but I guess if my job demands it I would "

'I wonder about that' he thought 'besides if she ever had such a role I will make sure to reason with the director so that he will cancel it'

" mmh kuon I have a question to ask and it's rather personal ?"

"Yes?" 'Anything for you my love'

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

He chocked, she handed him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's not that, it's just that I was surprised I didn't expect that question …why do you ask?"

"Well I think that I'm fallen in love with someone and since you look like you could have known love before I was wondering if you knew "

"WHO …who is that person?" 'She has fallen for someone? The number one love me girl? I can't let that happen I will kill that person whoever it is '

"mmh I can't tell his name, what if you are friends and you tell him ,and I absolutely don t want him to know ..He might be greatly disappointed in me if he knew "'He did say that he was the acquaintance of tsuruga san and I can't have kuon spill my secrets to tsuruga san'

'I can't possibly force her on telling me who it is, what if it isn't me what if she hates me? And what was that about the one she loves being disappointed in her ...'

"well I guess it won't hurt to tell you, the truth is it is only recently that I fell truly in love for the first time and I had a friend of mine from work explain it to me the funny part is that it's actually a chicken mascot ,named bo who did, he said that I would be thinking of that person all the time and I would remember moments when that very same person did something cute and my heart will start beating and as far as what he said is concerned I think it's true "

He looked at her just to find her looking back at him in a suspicious way.

"What is wrong?" he said

"Nothing just thinking about what you just said "she got up,

"Did it ring a bell?"

"Well yes! Thank you, now if you may excuse me I have a task to do "she said while washing her plate in the sink.

'No, stay with me longer I beg of you'

"What kind of task may I help you?"

"Well no, I can handle things myself see you later kuon "

And she escaped, he sighed 'the conversation was going smoothly , why did she flee did I do something wrong?'

Kyoko closed the door of her bedroom took the ren doll that she made sure to bring and started talking to it "what was that ?he said a chicken named bo advised him about love, but as far as coincidences are concerned how many chickens in this world would give advices about love, and how many of them would be called bo ?...well it's true the world is wide and there is infinite possibilities so I shouldn't be so shocked .it was just a mere coincidence ,maybe I should tell him about this we may make a joke out of it, he looked confused earlier when I left hastily…" then she replied with ren's voice "mogami san I'm disappointed in you, you should be more careful around people who you don t know, you just assumed he is kuon …what if he is actually a pirate or someone dangerous ,it's just like that other time when you trusted kijima san in the dark moon party, and I warned you then too …men are wolfs mogami san beware " " I'm sorry tsuruga san I should have taken your advice more seriously …I'm really sorry I don t deserve the trust that my most respected sempai has given me ..I disappointed you again I will make sure to investigate his room, when he is out next to get clues on his identity "

"Well, that is a good start mogami san I hope that you learned your lesson "

"YES! "

* * *

so **i know that i sometimes make mistakes while i write since english isn't my mother tongue ,so i would like to apologize for it ^^ thank you again for reading my story and see you in the next chapter ^^**


	5. truths 2

**_I do not own skip beat !_**

**_Enjoy this chapter^^_**

* * *

The next morning she awoke early, then she wandered in the well-furnished guest bedroom, sometimes she would look out of the window to see if kuon had gone out. Finally she thought that maybe he woke up very early that day and she better go have her breakfast she went downstairs and there she found him sitting on a chair in the kitchen waiting for her..

"kyoko good morning "

"Good morning kuon, did you have a good night?"

"Yeah you?"

" I slept like a log, I swear this island is doing something to my sleeping system I will soon go crazy if I keep on lazing like this, did you already have breakfast ? "

"No, I already made it but I was waiting for you so we could eat together "

"Oh alright then "now that she looked around and not just at the dazzling kuon she could see there was a mess in the kitchen.

"well then, itadakimasu "she said, he did the same then started eating sometimes he would stare at her ,he knew the food tasted awful, but she didn't say anything 'if she could accept everything about me just like she can bear eating my awful cooking, I would be the happiest man alive'

'This tastes just like tsuruga san's cooking they are very similar to each other in ways now that I think about it ...What am I saying they are both elites of course they would think in a way I wouldn't understand '

"mmh kuon ? I'm sorry about yesterday , when I left hurriedly it's just that what you said reminded me of a very similar scene ,well once I was in TBM playing my role as bo the mascot of the program bridge rock and one day I met tsuruga san in the corridors and at the time our relationship wasn't good ,so I didn't reveal myself and he looked so lost about one of his own matters concerning love and I tried to help ,it's very similar to your case I was very surprised by the coincidence "

"Oh it's okay" he said with a gentlemen smile but inside started his own personal war 'what ?kyoko ! Was inside that chicken OMG what did I tell her that day? I only said that my crush was a 16 years old high school girl ….but then how can she be so dense as not figure out it's herself, have I not been clear enough when I approached her?' he sighed and then smiled 'but she did say go ahead make her yours when I expressed doubt what if I execute what she said now?".

" kuon? what s so funny ? "

"Oh nothing just remembering a memory "then he decided to change the subject "so kyoko what are your plans for today may I join you?"

''AHA! so this is where the BIG BAD wolf attacks little red "said the demons suddenly showing up ,kyoko chased them with one hand 'I was thinking about cleaning up a bit then working on my character yukino for my next drama that was by the way the Maine reason I was sent here "

'Oh so this is the hook that the president used to bring her here, poor trusting kyoko ,not that I'm complaining or anything'

"What's the role about?"

"it's about a girl who likes sailing and the feeling of being alone, I kind of understood why she likes solitude that much since she was brought up far away from the living ,but I don t get why she likes sailing because you see her father died in the sea so it should be a sea phobia instead "

" well people's heart is the most mysterious thing about them so to try and take a glimpse of what yukino feels you should probably sail yourself, I'm by the way a professional sailor ,what about we go on a trip in the sea tomorrow so you can understand your character's motives "

"You can do me that favor? Oh thank you I'm very grateful "she said enthusiastically .

He smiled at her with adoration thinking 'I love it when she is happy '

Then said "sure it's my pleasure " then he thought 'it's supposed to be a way to celebrate her anniversary tomorrow I didn't expect that I would be spending it with her this year too I already sent her a present when I was in Tokyo but spending it with her just the both of us is luxury ,now that I think about it maybe this is why the president decided to organize himself maria's grateful party so he was planning on this from the beginning "

"Since we are going tomorrow on a trip I should probably prepare some snacks right?"

"Yes, that would be very useful, mmh kyoko what about you come with me for a walk in the beach."

"Sure, but wait go ahead and I will join you later, I have to clean around a bit first "

"I can stay and help you "

" no no please just go ,I will be with you in about two hours I will even bring food with me so we could do a picnic outside would that be okay ?"

"Yeah sure! I will be waiting for you "

He happily headed outside then, not suspecting anything.

Kyoko immediately went upstairs to his room where she started searching between his belongings she found nothing but clothes ,exasperated she sat down on the side of the bed and that's when she saw it * the watch * .she could recognize it wherever she went for she have seen it a zillion of times while she played setsu ..She took it in her hand and looked at it; it was still set on 2h30 min.

There was no doubt about it kuon was tsuruga san .

That is when she heard footsteps approaching; she quickly hid herself under the bed.

After going out of the house kuon realized that he forgot his watch and so he got back to get it, kyoko was nowhere to be seen, 'she must have gone back to her room 'he thought

He went upstairs then opened the door of his room, and then he spotted his watch "ah!There it is …"he took it and quickly went out.

Kyoko under the bed was still in shock, 'why is tsuruga san and kuon the same? How did that happen? And why was he so set on taking that watch around? What's more is he hiding? Aside from that why didn't I notice it before, the signs was all blinking towards that one truth and yet I didn't t see it. it all makes sense… there was him mentioning his conversation with bo which only I and tsuruga san know about ,and then there his disastrous cooking, his small appetite ,they are both very tall and finally the watch ,,,I must have been so blind' "he was lying to me all this time .."She whispered to herself then started crying' I even fell in love with him, I'm sure of it now I felt it for a while and I have been trying very hard to deny it '

After crying her heart out kyoko finally got up _she was under the bed all this time wiped her tears tried to put on a normal front then headed to the kitchen where she started preparing their food 'I don t know what to think about all this anymore maybe I should ask him…but first I have to make sure maybe if I ask the right question he will reveal himself ,and if he is really tsuruga san then I would like to appear my best and make him fall in love with me that would be my revenge… and here I was wearing his shirts all this time ,I'm going to put that lingerie and swimsuits to good use soon.


	6. the forest

i do not own skip beat !

* * *

After 2 hours like she promised him she did join him on the beach.

At the sound of footsteps kuon turned around and went silent with shock kyoko looked seriously beautiful, she had arranged her hair that had grown longer in a stylish way .put on faintly some mascara and some lip gloss that made her gorgeous features stand out, and she was wearing a red swim suit that fit her curves perfectly, her beauty made him go crazy 'is today my anniversary? Because she is the best present I could ever get , I would like to keep her forever.'

"Hello! …." She was now in front of him waving her hand "earth to kuon …."

"Oh, kyoko I'm sorry I was lost in thought ..."

"That is okay kuon so where should we go?"

" well I know this clearing that is not very far if you may follow me and also I can hold that food basket for you "

"Oh thank you!" she smiled at him while following him.

" ohohoho someone is being more thoughtful toward you today " said one of kyoko s demon's while sitting on her shoulder .

"He even said that he was lost in thought, the big fat liar, just admit it you were mesmerized by master's beauty "

"What do you mean? "Said kyoko "I look alright not beautiful, in fact i m far from being beautiful "

"Yeah right! Keep telling that to yourself ", said the chef of her demons "now everyone gather up we need to punish the liar for making master cry earlier"

Saddened by their evil plots the cute little angel showed up "but master has her doubts ,maybe he has a reason for hiding his identity you shouldn't act rashly we should first wait and see what are his motives…"

"Who asked for your opinion goodie two shoes, go hole yourself up somewhere "said a devilish little demon, then he started bulling her.

Kyoko ignored them all, and started looking at kuon's back," it's wide, I wonder what it would feel like to be in those big strong arms …"

He turned around" kyoko from here on the road will get trickier take my hand so that you will not fall"

"Sure thank you, you are so thoughtful "she replied.

'What I said is totally true 'he said to his conscience 'it's not just a pretext to hold her hand "

She took his hand and they walked in an awkward silence for a while then she asked him "is it still far away?"

"No not much are you tired, would you like sit for a while?"

"No I'm fine "she kept looking at him from the side then said "you seem to know very well, your way around here "

" yeah ,when I was smaller I used to come here a lot with my parents so I pretty much explored the whole island ,every time we came we will only spend one week because we would quickly run out of food because my father is like an ogre "

"yeah I noticed ,when he came I cocked for him all the time and every time it was like I was preparing a feast "he looked at her adoringly while she talked about his father ." did you know that I played your character as a training ?it was very fun ,I liked playing it a lot "

"It's misfortunate then that I changed this much would you enjoy playing my character now ? "I don t know, I guess yes, you are a nice person "

"Nice in what way? "He asked, he grinned wildly when he saw her blushing.

"eeuuuh ,,,,,,oh I can see the clearing ",he cursed under his breath 'why did they have to be now ?'

She let go of his hand then started running happily towards it.

The clearing was magical ,the kind of place in which you would expect fairies to suddenly show up , and play with you it was a large green field full of daisies a stream run along it ,a calm breeze would sometimes shake the foliage from which rays of the sun would slip .

Kyoko could feel that kuon was a few feet behind her so she turned to share the moment with him but instead of looking at his surroundings he was looking at her pleased that she liked the place.

She stepped towards him then said " would you please put that down –referring to the basket "he obeyed ,then she took his hand and told him "close your eyes and follow me " he obeyed again, amused waiting what she will do when suddenly he felt himself pushed into the steam and then being splashed by water 'so she is in a playing mood' "nobody wins in a game I created "he said ,she took off and he chased after her .catching her was easy and when he did ,he pinned her to the ground she resisted ,but he was by far stronger than her . "They suddenly realized their proximity and their playing mood vanished.

kyoko didn't know what was happening to her after realizing that kuon was in fact ren, the way she considered him totally changed, she stared at his penetrating grey eyes charmed , then lifted her face slowly he met her halfway and they exchanged a sweet little kiss.

And then suddenly realizing what she just did, kyoko shocked turned her head to the side whilst blushing.

Kuon after the kiss was mesmerized, before he would have never dreamed about being even close to her, but this was way overboard her kissing…him 'kuon he thought she kissed kuon not ren 'he was experiencing a strange feeling a of contradiction he was jealous of his own self 'why did she kiss kuon so easily but never showed the slightest interest in ren ?' he didn't notice the uneasiness of the girl under him.

"mmmmh hizuri san , would you please let go ?"

'Why is she suddenly calling me by that name '

He was alert now and he looked at her, letting go of her hands "please forget what just happened "she said and then she fled the rest of their pick nick resumed in an absolute silence.

Once home, she finally dared talking to him again, "so hizuri san…"

"Kyoko I told you I have an honorifics phobia "

"I'm sorry, you just can't beat habits it seems ,Than good night kuon I would like to sleep early today in order to be energetic tomorrow "she said smiling at him but not looking him in the eyes.

'what exactly is she trying to do, calling me hizuri san ,it's like she is trying to set boundaries .she is driving me crazy ,just like that we are back to square one just because of a little kiss and here I was thinking that tomorrow would be a good excuse to celebrate her anniversary with her ,how can I do that now?'

Chaos was breaking lose in kyoko's mind, 'why why did I have to kiss him oh god what I'm going to do now, how do I justify a kiss that I started technically? And he is such a playboy …why did he kiss me back? What am I going to do tomorrow I don't have the nerve to endure the awkwardness anymore."


	7. the sea trip

seven chapter already ! i m so exited i hope you liked the story this far ^^

i do not own skip beat !

* * *

The next morning kyoko woke up early, got dressed –again with one of the pretty swimsuits that was giving to her - prepared their journey's food, at 6 o clock exactly kuon joined her.

"Ohayo ,kuon " she said absently.

" ohayo !"

"Good thing that the weather is good today, shall we go?"

"Yes! "

After 30 minutes of walking they reached the mini port that was on the island where a yatch was being at anchor he helped her get on it and then started his manoeuver.

'He is good at this 'kyoko thought.

"kuon where did you learn sailing ?"

"I used to do so with father a few years ago, he taught me all I know," said kuon with pride.

Kyoko could see the glint in his eyes as he spoke of his father.

'I wonder how he must have felt when he saw me portraying him'

Kyoko at that moment was feeling more self-conscious then ever here she was in a boat alone with her crush whom she had just kissed yesterday , wearing little clothing on she felt herself heat up .

Kuon turning around to check on her worried by her sudden silence saw her flush "kyoko are you alright? Are you sick? "

He approached her touching her face to verify her body temperature, she jumped on her feet avoiding his hand then lost her equilibrium he caught her before she fell and she landed in his arms.

"omg! I'm so embarrassed …"

Kuon looked at cute kyoko with her flushed skin and embarrassed expression he didn't know what was wrong with the young girl "maybe she has seasickness.." maybe I should stop the motion of the boat "he helped the *lovesick* girl sit down then he maneuvered the engine so that it would stop .

Turning again to check on kyoko he was relieved to see that she was alright again not knowing that his proximity which was the cause of the problem.

'What do I do to make her lively "he thought," right challenge her '

"So kyoko would you like to swim with me?" 'She probably doesn't know since she was born and has lived in Kyoto.'

"Sure I don't mind "

" Then let me bring a buoy so that you could swim alongside me "

"are you implying that I don't know how to?, "replied kyoko a dark aura surrounding her.

" I never said that, I'm just saying accidents happen in life and you never know when it will happen so better be safe then…"

'THAT'S ACTUALLY SAYING THE SAME THING ,HINTING TO THE FACT THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM ,BUT I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM I WILL DEFINITLY TRY AND SWIM CORRECTLY EVEN AT THE COST OF MY LIFE ' her aura was becoming more dark by the second and soon her demons awoke and started swirling around her.

"You are right kuon, accidents happen that's why you should wear one too…"

'Oh we can both play at that game'

"Okay, then let's jump in without it, kyoko ladies first go ahead"

'That shouldn't be so hard 'she looked at him challengingly he was smirking.

'I'm going to show you '

'Yeah show him master, that Lille rich daddy's boy is too full of himself it's time he learned a good lesson '

"Yeah! "Screamed the demons in a chorus of voices.

And they kept on cheering on their master until she jumped.

Kyoko felt herself enter the cold blue water.

She then resurfaced and started panicking 'the hands what do I do with hands,' she felt herself drown, Then strong arms where suddenly around her waist.

"I told you, that it's not that easy besides it's your first time swimming somewhere so deep"

She pouted, forgetful of how uneasy she was making kuon.

'A wet kyoko' he thought then hurriedly feeling himself losing it he added "let's go back on board"

"Here eat this" it was a cake kuon brought with him because this was trip was partly a celebration.

"Why did you bring a cake, I already brought food?"

"Well, I like cake or are you saying that we should throw away this useless cake "

"FOOD SHOULD NOT BE WASTED "and she started eating her cake to prove her point 'it's really good'.

"So kyoko what are your thoughts about yukino now "

"mmh i kind of get what she is thinking ,I mean if she were to lose someone dear to her in the sea , she would hate and love the sea in the same time…hate it because it took someone she loved but love it also because it's the most prominent memory of her father."

"I'm glad you finally understood her "

She smiled 'actually I had to portray myself as yukino and you as the person dear to her that's why I understand so much about her'


	8. confrontation

**i do not own skip beat ! **

**enjoy ^^ **

Several hours later, after they came back to the house they felt the necessity of a shower, After dinner kuon brought his family albums that was there and he started showing them to kyoko they were though mostly of him .'This just shows how much father loves kuon '

"This was when we went on a trip to London, and this other one was in madagascar,' he visited plenty of countries 'she thought.

Then suddenly they came across a photo it was of a little girl -obviously it was taking in incognito –the little girl had pigtails and she was sleeping in the feet of a tree the photo was taken on the side and on the other side there was a river .

Kuon tried to hide it quickly but kyoko was faster, she stared at the picture, "isn't this Kyoto?" she asked confused.

"Well yes it is we went there when I was 9 or 10 if I remember correctly "

"oh " she said "so I was correct this photo is of that place where I used to come cry ,"then looking closely at the photo "hey ,I could swear that this is me that dress I remember it ,and the pigy tails too"

The memory brought a rush of emotions, sad emotions.

Kuon feeling her disarray hugged her by impulse then said. "It's okay kyoko it's in the past now you don't need to worry about her anymore"

"How do you know that it's a* her* I was worrying about? 'Suspicious 'she thought

"Well kyoko I have something to tell you but please don't be angry, frankly,,,,, I'm corn, I'm sorry I didn't tell before but… I wanted you to always believe that corn was a fairy I forgot that this picture was here "

Kyoko pouted ", you are corn?" then getting on her two feet she escaped and then locked herself In her room.

Kuon called after her, but she didn't turn around "what a mess!i wonder if I should tell her everything already " he said to the empty room.

The next morning at breakfast kyoko was giving him the silent treatment whilst preparing the food 'that's too much secrets kuon ,I don't know what to do with you anymore'

"kyoko we need to talk "kyoko's body stiffened .

She slowly turned her head and looked at kuon "about what? "She said

"The kiss, the part about me being corn, everything" he replied.

"I thought we decided to forget the kiss part …"

"No, obviously it's not okay you didn't forget about it,so let us be frank "

That is when kyoko lost it " you want to be frank then explain one thing to me why are you and tsuruga san the same person? "

It was like she slapped him 'how did she know? 'He thought 'and for how long?'

He tried the denial tactic "what are you saying, that is absurd"

"Don't you try to deny what is obvious! First there was you knowing about the bo story and then there was the watch "she blushed as she remembered the sneaking into his room part.

At the mention of the watch kuon was cornered he didn't know what to say because the watch gave him away ,he was sure that she saw it before as setsu .

He sighed "it's a long story, and I was sure that you would hate me if I told it to you "

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I killed someone"

kyoko stared at him in shock «no you can't .."

"it was 6 years ago, I was living in the USA at the time, and I was bullied a lot. many people liked to pick on me because of my Japanese origins, I used to not fight back because father and grandfather when they taught me the martial arts they told to never use my skills fighting innocents, till rick a friend of mine taught me that I should defend myself when those sorts of people attack me and so I did as he said. I fought a lot until fighting became a second nature after breathing ,and one night some people attacked me I was with rick and his girlfriend tia ." kyoko could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes and her heart tore she knew that whatever he said he wasn't really guilty .

"You don't have to continue …"she told him while taking his face in both her hands and lifting it towards her.

"No I have to, I have to continue till the end ...i was fighting those guys and I got carried away ,and I almost killed one of them ,but rick tried to stop me I ignored him and crossed the road to finish another guy rick was running behind me he didn't see a truck that was coming until it was too late ….and then tia started screaming* murderer* and the next thing I know I was in japan and the president was offering me to become an LME actor and to change my name and my appearance to tsuruga ren " he looked so desperate so crushed that kyoko couldn't help but hug him .

Her warm embrace comforted him and after a while in that position he became self-conscious of her then pulled her toward him and hugged her back.

They sat in silence for a while then she spoke again "why were you afraid that I would hate you?"

"Because I love you "those last three words kept on resonating in kyoko 's ears "I love you.. I love you I love you …."

Then gathering her courage she replied " I do too "

Kuon was mesmerized it was him she loved " she was his now " .

They were both in their very own cocoon of happiness and even if world war three has started they wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

**there is still one or two remaining chapters dear readers ^_^ so this is not yet the end and if you really liked the story would you like to see a continuation to it ? i have some ideas in mind but i want your comfirmation first ^^ otherwise i would like to start soon a new story ...so do not hesitate to give me your opinion ...**

**and thank you all for following the story this far ^^**


	9. the after !

**_So this chapter is short on purpose since I plan on writing a second story which will be the continuation of this one that second one will be different since it will focus on a bunch of new things,I hope that you will like it as much as you liked this one ,it will take time to write it ,and due to school I can't publish everyday unfortunately but I promise you that you won't have to wait long ^^ ._**

**_Its name will probably be "back to Tokyo"._**

**_I would like to thank once again all the people who followed , choose as favorite ,reviewed ,or just viewed the story ^^ ._**

**_I do not own skip beat !_**

* * *

4 years later

"So is the news that you got married to a Japanese actress true? Is it true that you are not a bachelor anymore?"

Ren was that day the guest of honor in the show bridge rock, kyoko though she was a very famous and loved actress was still secretly playing her role as bo whenever she's got free time .

"To all ladies across japan, here it comes! We finally learn the truth brace your hearts! Oh look tsuruga san even bo is existed "

Ren looked in bo direction, what the announcer mistook as excitement was in fact kyoko expressing her anxiety .

Amused ren give a bright smile _one of those which used to exorcise all of kyoko's demons then said "well ,it's true I got married recently to a wonderful women and I would like you please to respect our privacy for when we are ready we will hold a press conference ,for you all "

Kyoko sighed relieved she did know that news of their marriage has already leaked out to the public and she was grateful that kuon held his promise of not telling until she was ready _ he was very excited about telling the whole world of their marriage.

At the end of the show_which was there last job lined up for the day_ kyoko after changing of her bo's costume joined ren in his car where they exchanged a long kiss and they both headed home to **their personal **sweet nest .


End file.
